bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Glue Gunner
15 |battlesf = 45 |battless = 50 |specialty = Glue Supply Depot |hotkey = G (BTD4), S (BTD5) }} is a monkey tower making its first appearance in Bloons TD 4. It also appears in Bloons TD 4 Expansion and Bloons TD 5. It slows down bloons to 50% speed (40% for Glue Hose, and 30% with Glue Striker Ability) by shooting them with globs of glue. It costs $230 on Easy, $270 on Medium, $290 on Hard and $325 on Impoppable. The Glue Gunner can glue Ceramic Bloons but they won't be slowed by it (unless in the iOS version). Strategies Bloons Tower Defense 4 The Glue Gunner and all of its upgrades (left to right) in Bloons Tower Defense 4. Bloons Tower Defense 5 Upgrades Path 1 Upgrades Path 2 Upgrades Differences Between BTD5 Flash and BTD5 Mobile Glue can slow down Ceramic Bloons. Glue Splatter can create 2 splats at a time when the Glue Gunner is under the influence of an x/1 Monkey Village. Update History (Bloons TD Battles Mobile) Glue Gunner is considered to be one of, if not the weakest towers in Bloons TD Battles Mobile, due to a lack of camo-affecting and MOAB-class-affecting capabilities, as well as the upgrades being far too expensive for their effect on bloons. Because of this, it has been drastically buffed, especially the upgrades that involving more popping power. But despite these buffs, there are still no popular loadouts that use the Glue Gunner. ;3.1 Glue Hose costs less ($3250 → $2200). Bloon Liquefier costs less ($12500 → $6000). Glue Striker costs less ($5500 → $4000). ;3.2 Glue Splatter costs less ($2200 → $1500). The Glue Projectile the Glue Gunner shoots has a larger hitbox. ;4.1 Glue Splatter costs less ($1500 → $900). ;4.6 Glue Strike costs less ($4000 → $2500). Bloon Liquefier splat radius increased by 25% and splats more (6 → 10) when Glue Splatter is also bought. 4.9 ' Base cost is cheaper ($270 → $225). Glue Soak costs less ($200 → $150). Bloon Dissolver costs less ($3200 → $2900). Glue Gunner projectiles and Glue Splatters no longer duplicate when the tower is under an influence of a Monkey Fort. Trivia *This (along with the Ice Tower) is arguably the most useless starting tower in any game, if no upgrades are bought. **The tower is also pretty much worthless past round 46 when the first MOAB shows up. (Round 18 for player sent and 27/23 naturally in Bloons TD Battles Mobile/Bloons TD Battles Flash respectively). * Most upgrades for Glue Gunner in BTD4 have two containers of glue, but in BTD5 this tower mostly has 1. **Glue Hose has two containers of glue in BTD5. *Although it doesn't slow down Ceramic Bloons, it can still damage them after Corrosive Glue has been bought. Bloon Dissolver destroys a whole Ceramic Bloon in less than 10 seconds, while the Bloon Liquefier can destroy a whole Ceramic Bloon in just 1.7 seconds. **It can still glue Ceramic Bloons, even without Corrosive Glue. ***Even without Glue Soak, it can still glue Ceramic Bloons before it breaks, even though it has absolutely no effect. *Once the bloon has been glued, it cannot be glued by other glue before it is stripped or the glue wears off. This means that, when using any of the corrosive glue upgrades, it is a good idea to wait until a new tower can be upgraded to the same level as the rest. *In Bloons TD 5 Mobile, when the glue gunner is upgraded to Bloon Dissolver or Bloon Liquefier, it is not wearing a gas mask (not referring to the offical art). Instead, it is still wearing safety goggles like the Corrosive Glue Gunner. *The monkey next to the Mortar Tower when you upgrade to Bloon Buster or The Big One wears the same clothes as a Glue Hose, and the monkey next to the Dartling Gun when you upgrade to Laser Cannon wears the same clothes as a Glue Splatter. *In Bloons Tower Defense 4, the Glue Splatter upgrade gives the monkey 2 hoses but in BTD5, this does not apply. *A Glue Gunner with Bloon Liquefier pops an entire Ceramic Bloon in just 1.7 seconds not 1.8 seconds because Bloon Liquefier pops bloons once before glueing. *The Glue Gunner is almost essential for completing the Bloontonium Lab track by placing one on each the 3 entrances, upgraded 2/1. *Note that, similarly to most BTD5 Path 2 Final Upgrades, there is no difference in power between Upgrades 3 and 4 except for the Special Ability. **This used to be true until Ninjakiwi buffed this tower to slow bloons even more with the 3rd and 4th upgrade on path 2: Glue Hose slows to 40% while Glue Striker slows to 30%. *In BTD4, look hard enough and you will see a tail sticking out of the glue gunner's right side. In BTD5, this has been fixed. *Glue Gunners without Glue Splatter are very effective when the target priority is Strong. *The Glue Gunner has as much range as an unupgraded Super Monkey. *In BTD4, glue gunners can shoot at M.O.A.Bs, but not pop them, but in BTD5, they don't shoot at them at all. **In Bloons Monkey City, the Bloonarius boss bloon can be targeted by the Glue Gunner but will not be affected. *The Bloons move extreme slowly when an Arctic Wind Ice Tower, a Sabotage Supply Lines ability, and a Glue Striker works together. All of this combined can make a Lead Bloon slower than a Z.O.M.G. *Path 1 upgrades improves its ability to pop bloons while Path 2 upgrades improves its ability to glue bloons. *Sometimes in BTD4 Corrosive Glue will not pop bloons when Fast Forward is activated. *In the BTD5 Deluxe tech tree, the Glue Hose image is switched with the Glue Striker image. *According to Bloons Monkey City, the Glue from Glue Gunners come from a plant called ''Sticky Sap. This plant has an ability that act the same as Glue Striker with Corrosive Glue on. *1/0 and 0/1 glue gunners look the same. *Tier 2 upgrades make the body of the glue gunner almost completely covered. At tier 3 the face gets covered. *There is a bug in BTD4 where corrosive glue pop ceramic shell in one hit. *Due to the fact that Regen Bloons take the same time to regen as Corrosive Glue takes to damage Bloons, having Regen Bloons hit with Corrosive Glue nullifies their ability. **To an extent. The corrosion is slightly faster than the regenerative ability of the bloons, so a yellow Regen can be popped with just Corrosive Glue and Stickier Glue. However, using this is extremely dangerous against Blacks, Whites, Zebras and Rainbow Regens, as they split into two, and then regenerate back one step before popping again. This quickly multiplies the number of Regen Bloons on the track. * This is the only Tower, besides Banana Farm, that '''never damages MOAB Class Bloons. **The Ice Tower and Bloonchipper can't damage MOABs at first, but they can deal a lot of damage to them with Ice Shards and Super Wide Funnel respectively. **The Mortar Tower can stun MOAB-class bloons temporarily, if the Pop and Awe ability is activated from an Artillery Battery. Category:Towers Category:Glue Gunner Category:Bloons TD 4 Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 4 Expansion Category:Bloons TD 4 iOS Category:Bloons TD 5 Mobile Category:Bloons TD Battles Category:Bloons Monkey City Category:Bloons Monkey City Mobile